This project, which is submitted for its second competitive renewal, has been directed toward an understanding of disease susceptibility as it relates to HLA and T cell receptor genes. Here we extend these studies to a comprehensive analysis of the critical T cell target antigens in the two disease models we have studied to date: insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) and rheumatoid arthritis (RA). Additionally, we will extend susceptibility studies to the peptide transporter genes with a focus on TAP-1. Finally, we will attempt to isolate peptides from MHC molecules in both disease models.